


Strawberries and Cream

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Job, Drabble, M/M, PWP, Women's Underwear, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Prompto spends his morning trying on his favorite outfit, when Noct comes over unannounced and is surprisingly into it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt suggestion by @PetrichorCrown on Twitter. Hope you like it!

Prompto heard his phone buzz across the table. He scooped it up, and thumbed the text notification. 

_"Lemme in"_

_Noct. Oh god. Uh, FUCK._ Prompto panicked. 

He had been in the middle of something -very- personal, and not expecting the prince. He grabbed the assorted clothing on his bed, a dress, a bra, a tutu, and quickly shoved them into his closet in a huff. He ran past a mirror, and nearly had a heart attack. 

Noct has texted him in the middle of him trying on his favorite outfit, just for himself. He was in a knee high, red plaid pleated skirt, and black cable knit knee high socks. He had paired it with his former school dress shirt, with a black sweater over it. He was removing the striped barrette from his hair when he heard the voice at the entrance.

"Hey, Prompto, your door was open!"

The blonde bolted to his room, and hopped into bed. He pulled the comforter up to his chest hastily, and felt his hair for the barrette. 

"Ow, ow!" He yanked it out and tossed it into nightstand drawer, closing it haphazardly. 

"I'm! Uh-I'm in here!" 

_I'm so fucked!_ He internally whined. 

The prince entered his room, and chucked a flat looking paper bag at him. 

"New issue of that cute Malboro comic you like came out." 

"Aw, you went to the comic shop without me?!"

"A: it was on the way. B: you didn't answer your phone. What the hell were you doing?"

Prompto glanced around nervously, trying to see if he had left anything out. His surveying was interrupted by Noct snorting out a laugh.

"Is that your shirt from school? Why do you even still have that?"

Prompto glanced down. 

_Shiiiiiit. Shit! Game over! Uhhh._ He panicked internally, and hoped it didn't show. 

"Uh, I...was seeing if it still fit." 

Noct sat on the side of the bed, kicking his sneakers off. The prince was dressed casually, as he always was when he avoided his responsibilities at the citadel. A soft, dark grey t-shirt and jeans. 

"Lemme see, stand up."

"W-what?"

"I wanna see if it still fits you." 

"Uh, I uh...can't. Yeah, I can't."

Noct snickered. "What the hell are you talking about, Prom?" 

"I can't, I...don't have any pants on!" 

The prince made a face, very well conveying the words he wanted to say. 'are you serious.'

"Prompto. We've messed around. I've seen it before. Come on, let me see." 

Noct tried to snatch the blanket away, but Prompto held on for dear life. 

"Noooo, Noct!" 

Noct hopped of the bed, ran to the foot of it, and quickly flipped the bottom half of the blanket off of Prompto. 

The blonde still held feebly onto the top of the comforter, now using it to hide his face. 

"Is...is that a skirt? And knee highs?" 

Prompto mumbled yes into the comforter. He squeezed his legs together, and rolled over, trying to further hide his face in shame. 

He felt Noct's fingertip on his socked sole. The finger tip travelled up his leg, and stopped at the pale thigh where the skirt ended. 

"S'cute." 

Prompto raised his head, and rolled on his side to look at Noct.

"W-what?"

"It's cute." 

Noct moved to lift the skirt, to look at Prompto's rear. 

The blonde squeaked in response, and scrambled to sit at the stop of the bed. He brought his knees to his chest, and shook his head. 

"What?" 

"You tried to lift my skirt!" 

"Yeah...?" Noct climbed onto the bed, and moved to sit in front of Prompto. "I thought maybe..." 

The prince spidered his fingertips over Prompto's knee, then gently pressed against it, trying to get him to lower it.

"Thought we could...with you like that." He brought his face close to Prompto's. 

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I told you, you look cute." 

Prompto lowered the leg Noct had his hand on, and nosed him, before kissing the prince. Noct smiled into the kiss, and slipped his hand up the smooth, skinny thigh. He teased his finger over the front of the man's underwear, and furrowed his brow.

"They're soft...?" Noct realized Prompto's face was bright red. The blonde lowered his hands to the hem of his skirt, and lifted it up, revealing soft cotton brief panties. The prince ran a hand over the mint colored panties, with bright red strawberry print. He paused his hand over the man's bulge, then ran it down. 

"N-Noct?" 

"Hm?"

"T...they make me kinda sensitive."

"Come on, when do I not take care of you, Prom?" 

Prompto nodded his consent, and wrapped his arms around Noct's shoulders as the prince raised his hands to slip the sweater from his shoulders. The sweater was tossed roughly to the side, and the prince worked deft fingers down the buttons on Prompto's shirt. Prompto bit his bottom lip, embarrassed, as the prince parted his shirt to reveal a lacy, mint colored bra to match his panties. He averted his glance, but was brought back to attention by the prince leaning in to kiss him. 

"You're so cute, Prom." 

"W-what, why?" 

"It looks good on you, and you're blushing pretty hardcore." 

Prompto pouted. "I am not!"

"Yeeeah, you are." Noct chuckled quietly, and stole another kiss. "Do you want to leave that on?" 

"Uh...s-sure...if you want me to..." He nervously adjusted the bra strap as it slipped over his shoulder. 

Noct ran a hand over the lace front of the bra, feeling Prompto's nipple under the thin cloth. The blonde gave a small gasp, and pouted as the prince moved his hand away, then back to the front of his skirt. 

"Did you want to take this off? I don't want to mess it up."

"Oh, I can, if you want?"

"Nah, I like it on." He leaned to kiss Prompto's neck, as he slipped his hand under the skirt to tease his shaft through his panties. Prompto melted under his touch. 

"N-Noct, not that spooooot...aah...." The prince knew damn well of the spot on Prompto's neck. Just breathing on it drove him wild, but planting tiny kisses on the spot made the blonde putty in his hands. 

The Prince continued to kiss the sensitive flesh, enjoying Prompto's quiet gasps and moans. He felt the shaft underneath his hand grow hard, and prop the front of the panties up. 

"Prompto~" The prince teased into his neck. Prompto whimpered out, and Noct used his thumb to caress the head of his dick through the panties. Prompto let out another pathetic sounding noise. He kept his arms wrapped around Noct, grasping at the fabric of his shirt.

Noct lifted up the skirt, and smirked. Precum was dampening the front of the strawberry print panties. He raised his lips to Prompto's ear, and teased. 

"You like this, Prom?"

He heard Prompto's breath shudder, and felt his dick twitch under his hand. The blonde nodded, and swallowed hard. The prince rubbed the front of the panties with the palm of his hand.

"N-Noct, come on, stop teasing..."

He felt Prompto slightly kicking, and digging his heels into the bed. 

"Oh, fine. Hold your skirt up for me." 

Prompto removed his arms from the Prince's shoulders, and lowered them to hold up his skirt front. The prince shoved himself down, and settled between Prompto's legs. He kissed his way up the thin thighs, and nosed his cock. 

The blonde whined out his name, and pouted again. His complaint was heeded, as the prince tugged the front of the panties down to free his erect cock. He lowered his lips to it, licked the remnants of precum away. 

"N-ah...Noct..." 

The prince ignored his name, and parted his lips to take the head of Prompto's cock in his mouth. He heard the continued quiet mewling of his name, as Prompto's breathing started to quicken. He lowered his face further, taking more of the man's shaft in his mouth.

Prompto stretched out a leg, and pointed his toes, gasping as he felt Noct's tongue wiggling against his shaft. 

"N-Noct, please..."

The prince held up a finger, and pulled his mouth back so his tongue could easily tease the cock head. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Prompto's cock, and gently worked his shaft as he licked and sucked. 

Prompto whimpered pathetically, and abandoned his grip on the skirt to run his hand through Noct's dark hair. 

"N-Nooooct~ I-I'm gonna--" Prompto clutched a fist full of Noct's hair tight. His toes curled in his woolen socks, and his blonde lashes fluttered shut over his pleasure glazed eyes. He shuddered out the Prince's name in a stuttered gasp, and let his head fall back against the headboard. 

The prince swallowed hard, trying to avoid any cum escaping his lips. He pulled away, quickly covering his mouth with the back of his hand. He watched the lacy bra move. Prompto's chest fluttered with quick, gasping breaths just starting to calm. Noct leaned up to nose him. 

Prompto felt the prince pull the panties back over his spent cock, and gently scoot him down to rest his head on the pillow. 

"You okay, Prom?" 

The blonde nodded, a contented smile across his lips. "Mmhm."

The prince scooted himself down to lie next to him, and tug him over with an arm. Prompto lazily nuzzled Noct's t-shirt. 

"You should wear this more often." Noct said quietly, as he stroked Prompto's hair 

"...r-really? I mean, it's not like I can wear it out." 

"Nah, not the skirt, but..."

Noct tilted Prompto's head up to look at him.

"I think it'd be pretty hot if I knew you were wearing those panties under your pants when we hung out."

Prompto made a mental note to go panty shopping.


End file.
